Mobile electronic devices are being manufactured with an increasing number of sensors and feedback elements. Because optical elements such as still and video cameras, ambient light sensors (ALS), proximity sensors, reminder lights, and the like, are designed to operate best with a field of view in the direction of the front surface of the device, device manufacturers often cluster these elements around the device's main display. As device display screens become increasingly large and manufacturers seek to eliminate more and more of the non-viewable space around them, it may become increasingly difficult to locate optical elements on the front surface of devices.